Favor for Clockwork
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Clockwork asked Danny to do him a favor and enter another timeline to rescue an alternate version of himself. Danny thinks it'll be a quick job, but it turns out to take longer than he ever thought it would as he learns more and more about Danielle "Danni" Fenton's twisted timeline.
1. Rescue Mission

Chapter One: Rescue Mission

* * *

><p>Clockwork pursed his lips, gripping his staff tightly. As the Master of Time, he could see all possible timelines and connected with all of them. This one he was looking at now…while she could normally handle herself, Vlad Plasmius had canceled out her powers and knocked her unconscious before kidnapping her from her home.<p>

As the lecherous man looked over his captured prize, Clockwork turned away from the orb, turning to the figure at the door. "Daniel, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"You asked for a favor?" Danny Phantom asked as he walked over to him. His hair was growing out, not long enough to put in a ponytail yet but still longer than before. He looked a lot less tired than he did before the Disasteroid incident, and walked with confidence instead of his usual subdued shuffle.

"Yes. I cannot directly intervene, as you know, but there is a matter that needs attending to." He turned back to the orb. "As you know, I can see all possible roads that time will take. This is one of your possible roads, Daniel, but months before your own time."

Danny approached the orb, frowning. "What is the fruitloop doing to that girl?!"

"I think you know as well as I." Clockwork pursed his lips, then went to pick up a medallion. "I need you to go into that timeline and protect her, Daniel. Danni cannot protect herself much longer, her foes are getting stronger." He handed the medallion to Danny.

Danny took the medallion. "Danni, huh. Alright." He slipped it on. "How long will this take?"

"As long as it has to." Clockwork said, opening the portal for Danny to go through. "I'll summon you back when the time is right."

"Alright." Danny nodded, going through the portal.

**.**

"Hn…nnn…" Danni squirmed in her bonds, her eyes covered by a blindfold as her nightgown was hiked up to her chest by one hand, Vlad's fingers moving around inside of her with the other hand. "N-No! S-Stop! Nn!"

"Calm down, my little dandelion." Vlad soothed, pushing his fingers in deeper. "You'll enjoy this, I assure you."

"V-Vlad?!" She cried, finally realizing who her captor was. "L-Let me go, you perverted old fruitloop!"

Vlad smiled and then moved his fingers, tugging down her panties so he could properly reach her. "Just don't fight me and you'll love it." Vlad assured her, pulling off the blindfold to look into her terrified blue eyes.

"N-No!" She cried out in horror, trying to squirm away as he gripped her hips. "V-Vlad, why are you _naked_?! Let me go!"

"You may be a fool, but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing." Vlad smirked, reaching a hand up to fondle her exposed breast. "I'll have you bound to me, my beautiful Danielle."

"She said 'no', you sick, old pedophile!" A voice yelled, and then a green blast knocked Vlad away from the squirming girl. She gasped and looked up to see….herself? No…but…male?! That was Phantom's symbol…her eyes…her hair…but MALE?

"Clockwork sent me." He said, his hands still glowing with ecto-blasts.

"Clockwork." She breathed, nodding. "Thank goodness…I was worried he was…was gonna let me…let him…"

"Don't freak out." The male Phantom said, firing at Vlad as the older man changed into Plasmius. "Geez, fruitloop, don't you have a wife to be getting back to? Oh wait, that's right. She married someone else!"

Vlad fired a red blast at him, but whoever this male Phantom was, he know exactly what to expect from Vlad and put up a shield that covered the entire half the room they were on. Then, with the shield still up, he knelt down and untied Danni's bonds. "Geez, the fruitloop's _really _lost it if he's going after 14-year-old girls."

"T-Thank you." She massaged her wrists, then blushed as the stranger turned away, blushing. "O-Oh!" She pulled up her panties and pulled down her skirt. "Uh…uhm…"

"I'll take you home." He said, dropping the shield and letting out a howl that rocked the house and forced Vlad into the wall. The man reverted back, unconscious, and then the male Phantom turned and lifted Danni into his arms. "You can't fly, right?"

She nodded, clutching at his bodysuit as he flew through the ceiling, holding Danni tight in his arms. His grip was so form, so strong…and he had a nice, musky scent to him that was so male…

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy old pedophile fruitloop. Let's just drop Danni off at home and then get back home to our own timeline.<br>Wait, what did that description say about staying longer than planned? ~ Zone**


	2. Back Home

**Chapter Two: Back Home**

* * *

><p>"Danni!" Jazz and Maddie cried out as they came through the door, Danni gently set down by her rescuer. Jazz ran over first, pulling her close. "Danni, what happened to you?!"<p>

"V-Vlad…" Danni whimpered, clinging to her sister.

"And, uh…who is this?" Maddie asked, getting up and approaching them. "He looks like Danni Phantom, but he's…male."

"He rescued me." Danni looked at her. "Isn't that all that matters?"

"Hm…I suppose so." Maddie looked like she didn't agree, but wasn't going to press it.

"Let's go up to my room." Danni took the stranger's hand, pulling him upstairs. She sighed as she glanced back and saw her mother discreetly watching the male teen, her tongue tracing her lips. 'Mom…'

Once in her room, Danni sat on her bed and picked up the ringing cell-phone. "Tucker! I'm okay now, I'm so sorry for worrying you!"

"What happened? You wouldn't answer the phone, and your sister said you'd gone missing overnight!" Tucker cried worriedly.

The stranger leaned against the door, and Danni noticed him putting up a ghost shield around the room with his power. "Yeah, uhm…the fruitloop had me. Tucker, he was going to…he was…" She sniffled.

"Are you okay? Did he…" Tucker didn't want to finish it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I was rescued, Tucker, by a male Phantom. It's so weird! He said that Clockwork sent him." She looked over and saw him looking at the pictures on her dresser, one hand fingering the medallion around his neck.

"You're sure he's telling the truth?" Tucker asked.

"Well, he's got the time medallion, so that part must be true, at least." Danni shrugged.

"Sorry I'm so useless…" Tucker said quietly.

"Tucker, stop it. You couldn't have done anything against Plasmius, so don't go claiming that you didn't do anything when you could have." Danni sighed, then looked over at her mother's voice calling. "Oh, mom's calling." She lowered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Sam's here!" Maddie replied. "Should I send her up?"

"Yeah, send her up!" Danni replied, then picked up the phone again. "Sam's here, time for some girl-talk." She grinned at his groan of annoyance. "Oh, don't be like that. I'll call you later, promise." She kissed the receiver and then hung up as a knock was heard on the door. "Could you open it? It's Sam." She looked at the male Phantom.

"Right." He opened it and stepped back, letting Sam come in. She ran over and hugged Danni, the two of them falling back on the bed.

"I was so worried!" Sam cried, holding her tightly. "What happened? Where did you go? Why did you leave your cell-phone?! And why are you still in your nightgown?!"

"To answer all of those, Vlad kidnapped me last night. And when I woke up, he…" She shivered. "He was…touching me…and his fingers…inside…and he was going to…but he saved me." He pointed at the male Phantom.

Sam looked over. "Oh, the time medallion! Clockwork sent you?"

"I'm not wearing it as a fashion statement." He replied.

"Right. Well, can you step out for a bit? Danni needs to get dressed." Sam nodded firmly. "You can wait outside the door.

"Alright." He shrugged and stepped out, making sure the shield was secure before he stepped out and closed the door.

"So…who was he? He's cute." Sam looked at Danni.

"You know…I still don't know his name." Danni shrugged as she changed out of her nightgown and into a white t-shirt with a red dot on the front and a long, blue skirt. "I guess he must be an alternate version of me, though I haven't seen him change into human form yet."

"Well, we gotta find out his name." Sam smiled.

"Probably 'Daniel' or something." Danni frowned. "That's gonna be confusing. I already KNOW a 'Daniel'…"

"Let's ask him." Sam went to the door and opened it. "Hey, she's…oh, crap. Danni? He's gone."

"Huh?" Danni went to the hall and found ectoplasm on the wall. "Oh no…mom." She groaned, running downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, looks like he's in some trouble. Maddie's got him, now he's gonna be all cut open and stuff!<br>Save him, Danni!  
>Er...wait...what is she doing? *peers at the next chapter* That's not normal. ~ Zone<strong>


	3. So Wrong

**Chapter Three: So Wrong…**

* * *

><p>"Nngh…" Danny groaned as he came to, finding himself staring at the ceiling of the lab. 'Oh, hell…' He thought.<p>

"Ah, you're awake!" Maddie walked over to him. "That's good; I didn't want to do anything while you were unconscious." She smiled and shifted the medallion to the side. "I'd like to take this off, but every time I tried before strapping you down you kept grabbing my wrist, even unconscious."

"If you take it off, I will seriously disappear. No joke." Danny replied flatly.

"Well, we'll keep it on, then. It doesn't get in the way too much." She smiled and moved a finger down his chest. "You're just like Phantom...only male. Are you a brother of hers?"

"Ma'am, please take your hand off." Danny said, sighing.

She smiled and then moved her hand further up, climbing on top of him. Danny realized with a start that he CAN'T be on the table and looked around to find he had been strapped to some kind of cot in the lab. "I can't keep my hands off you, though. I want to explore you thoroughly..." She licked her lips.

"That…is all kinds of wrong. You don't even want to know how wrong that is. Please, forget you even had that thought and get off me." He struggled in his binds, trying to phase out, but they seemed to be made of anti-phasing technology. Great. Though, judging by the fact that he was still Phantom after being knocked unconscious, she must've put some kind of Spector Deflector on him. Not around his waist, though, so it must be something smaller…yep, there it is. On his wrist was a bracelet that looked just like the Spector Deflector.

So, maybe the straps weren't anti-phasing. Maybe his powers were just blocked. Either way, it didn't help his situation any to analyze it, and she was unzipping his bodysuit and rubbing her hips against his groin.

So wrong…

"MOM!" Danni yelled, coming into the lab. "He SAVES me and you do THIS?!"

"Sweetie! I thought you would be in your room a bit longer!" She bit her lip, reluctantly getting off the handsome teen ghost. "I couldn't help myself; you see how attractive he is."

"That is so _wrong_…" Danny groaned, banging his head against the cot beneath him.

"Yeah, he is, but that doesn't mean you have to cheat on dad and…and do to him what Vlad was trying to do to me!" Danni stomped her foot, furious.

Maddie sighed and went to remove the straps. "Alright, sweetie…I'll leave him alone." Danny could've sworn he heard her say "While you're around, at least" to herself.

He got up quickly and zipped his suit back up, then held out his wrist. "Remove the bracelet."

She smiled and pulled out a chain around her neck, slipping the key that was on it into the lock and releasing him from the bracelet's hold. "You're so hot when you're assertive." She whispered as she unlocked it.

He quickly flew up, out of her reach. "Okay! Way too much wrong here! You have a husband! And barring that, you have a guy that is lusting after both you _and_ your daughter. Leave me alone!" He flew out of the lab.

"I can't _believe_ you!" He heard Danni exclaim, and groaned before standing by the stairs to wait for her to storm up.

"I am SO sorry about her!" She looked at him as she came into the kitchen. "I have never seen her go so crazy like that!"

"Yeah, that mental image isn't going to go away. Ever." Danny sighed.

"So, uh…I don't know what to call you." Danni admitted.

"…There's already a 'Danny' with a 'y', isn't there?" Danny glanced at her.

She nodded.

"Figured." He stretched. "My middle name is James."

She blinked. "Mine is Jamie."

"I mean that you can call me by my middle name." Danny looked at her.

"Oh. OH!" She blushed, squirming a bit. "Right…sorry." She twirled one of her braids around her index finger. "I knew that…I think."

He slapped his palm to his face. "So…" He let out a sigh. "Apparently I'm not done here yet. Clockwork said he would tell me when it was time. I'm gonna need a place to stay."

"Oh! Uhm…" She looked thoughtful. "I guess you could stay in my room?"

"You sure you're okay with that?" Sam asked as she joined them.

"Well, if we give him the guest room, mom will try to jump him again." Danni said, nodding. "Oh, call him 'James'. Why'd you take so long?"

"I was telling her off for trying to jump the bones of a teenager." Sam shrugged.

"Can we talk in your room?" Danny looked at Danni.

"Oh yeah, might be a good idea." Danni nodded, leading him to the stairs. The front door opened and she looked over. "Hi, dad!"

"Princess!" Jack ran over and pulled her into his arms. "I heard about what happened from Jazz, I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days!"

"It's okay, I was rescued! He didn't get his way!" Danni smiled. "James saved me!" She gestured to Danny.

Danny stared at his father silently, frowning. He looked really ragged, and like he'd been in a factory of some kind. His bodysuit had been exchanged for a factory uniform, and he had horrible scars all down the side of his face that extended to and disappeared into his shirt's collar.

"James?" Jack looked at Danny. "…A ghost." He pursed his lips. "Well, considering what Vlad is…that bastard…I'll rip him apart if he ever touches you again."

'He knows?' Danny thought.

"Daddy, James is going to be protecting me for a little while and needs to stay with me. Is it okay if he stays in my room?" Danni asked.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "And what is your intention with my daughter, James?"

"I swear, sir, I would never touch that. That would be just…weird." He looked at the lab. "Or your wife, in case you suspected me of anything like that."

Jack looked at the lab, and Danny got the feeling he hadn't been the first teenager or young man she'd taken down there from the man's distant expression. "Well, just don't hurt my little princess and I'm fine with it." He walked past them to the kitchen, making himself a drink.

"Let's go." Danni nodded, leading Sam and Danny upstairs.

"What's going on with them?" Danny asked, frowning.

"Dad lost…well, the ability to have sex during a lab accident. It made him decide to change professions and ever since mom has been taking people down to the lab to give her what dad can't anymore." Danni explained.

"Ouch. Clockwork never said this timeline was THIS different…" Danny cringed. "Why doesn't she just go to Vlad?"

"Because he found out about her sleeping with men in the lab and called her a whore. He's after me instead of mom, since he doesn't want to touch her." She said as they walked on to her room.

"Dang. I guess my statement must've upset her." Danny frowned.

"Nah, she doesn't care." Danni sighed. "I doubt she was listening to you and was instead staring at your suit."

Danny slapped his palm to his face again.

"That might become permanent." Sam said jokingly.

"Don't. Care." Danny said, leaning against the door after they'd shut it. "So, they know about Vlad. What about you?"

She glanced away. "No…not yet. I haven't thought of how to tell them, but Vlad changed in front of them to show everyone at the reunion what my father's blundering had done to him. It had a lot of damage on his reputation and he lost a lot of friends."

"…I guess that was more effective than him just overshadowing Jack Fenton to attack people and make him look like a crazy fool." Danny said, looking at his boots. "No wonder he's so pissed off…" He looked at her. "When did the accident happen? You know, to your dad?"

"Two weeks after that, he wanted to restore peoples' faith in his abilities, so as a last-ditch effort he was working on something not related to ghosts and it…it blew up the day he was going to have people come see it. He decided inventing was over for him." Danni curled up on her bed, tugging at a loose string on her sock. Sam got out scissors and snipped it for her.

"And now he can't…" Danny sighed. "So, how long did it take her to be desperate enough to go for ghosts?"

"You're the first one." Danni admitted.

"Oh boy, I'm 'special'." Danny said dryly. "Heaven forbid she finds out I'm half-ghost."

"I think when it comes to the bed, she wouldn't care. Actually, she'd only be more excited." Danni shrugged. Danny slapped his palm to his face again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, his dad becomes unable to perform in bed and his mom goes all slutty with other guys. He's the first ghost she's tried to sleep with, though! XD<br>****This timeline is seriously freaking Danny out.** **Can he go home yet? ~ Zone**


	4. Erogenous

Chapter Four: Erogenous

* * *

><p>Staying the night had been uneventful, aside from when her father looked in on them to make sure that nothing was happening between "James" and his "little princess". What was eventful was following behind her on the way to school and seeing her meet up with Tucker and Sam.<p>

"Uh…" Danny stared blankly as Tucker pulled Danni close for a passionate kiss. "This...was not prepared for…"

"Oh, right. Tucker and Danni are dating, have been since the homecoming dance." Sam explained. "I guess that's different in your world?"

"Duh." He gestured to himself.

"Right." She blushed, looking to the side. "Obviously. You're male."

He nodded, then looked at his glove. "Hey, Danni? You're going to be late if the snog-fest doesn't end soon."

Danni looked over and giggled. "Sorry, TMI or PDA?"

"Both." Danny made a face.

Tucker looked at Danny suspiciously. "And you're _sure_ nothing happened?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Danny groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you people, I don't screw myself!"

"He just assured dad that he was a decent guy who didn't grope girls in her sleep. Didn't stop dad from checking, though." Danni giggled.

Tucker gently took Danni's hand. "Well, I'm just making sure you know that she's taken, _James_."

"And she's going to be late for class if she doesn't hurry up." Danny said, pointing at the building. Tucker made an "I'm watching you" gesture before going in with Sam and Danni. Danny followed behind, invisible and intangible.

Even with a boyfriend, Danny could see the other guys leering at Danni. One of them tugged on her braid as she passed them and she let out a whine of pain mixed with a moan before blushing furiously and running on to her locker. Danny frowned and followed her.

"What was that about?" He whispered.

"What was?" She whispered back.

"That moan." Danny replied.

"…I'll tell you later." She squirmed uncomfortably as she opened her locker and got out her books. Tucker and Sam had hung back, telling off the guy and threatening him bodily harm if he touched her again.

Danny hadn't seen Dash yet, but when they got into their English class he could see why. Dash was sitting at his desk, a book propped up in front of him on his desk and round glasses on his face. His jock jacket had been swapped for a white jacket, but at least his hair and t-shirt were the same. Danny wasn't sure if he could handle any more change from the guy.

Then Mr. Lancer was stepping in and everything seemed normal and calm – and then a ghost attacked. Danni asked to use the restroom and then fled, Danny following closely as she changed and flew into the air. Danny became visible as they escaped the building, going up with Danni to fight the ghost.

"Well, so it's true." Skulker smirked as he flew up to them. "Plasmius said that he had some trouble from Clockwork. You must be the other Phantom."

"They call me 'James' here." Danny said, forming ecto-blasts in his fists as Danni did the same.

Shots were fired from both sides, Skulker closing in on them. Then he extended his arm and grabbed hold of Danni's braid before she could pull away, the girl letting out a pained moan and swooning a bit.

Danny frowned and blasted at his arm, then kicked the hand away. "It would be nice to get that explanation now!" He said, looking at her green face.

"Uhm…It's..uhm…" She squirmed, looking to the side.

"To put it frankly, her hair is an erogenous zone for her." Skulker smirked. "Tugging on it turns her on and makes her lose her will to fight."

"You…what…you're GROPING her?!" Danny slapped his palm to his face. "What the hell, is _every_ enemy I have faced a _pervert _in this timeline?!"

"We're just taking advantage of information gathered by Plasmius." Skulker smirked.

Danny sighed and then took a deep breath before howling at Skulker, sending him flying off with a powerful blast. Just for good measure, he fired an ice-blast at the ghost that he barely dodged before he fired another and froze him. "Thermos?"

"Uhm…my bag." Danni pointed to the school. Danny sped off, coming back with the thermos and sucking up the frozen Skulker. "Wow, you're really good!"

"I've been doing it for two years." He tossed it to her.

She caught it. "So…you changed sooner than me?"

"No, I'm just from a few months after your time." He said, then looked down. "Skulker's gone, you should go back to class." He went invisible and she did the same, the two going down. Danni entered the bathroom and changed back before stepping out and returning to her class, Danny remaining invisible as he followed her back.

**.**

"So, any other _crippling_ details I should know about you before you go into battle again?" Danny groaned as he sat on Danni's bed. "Seriously, who gets turned on by their hair being pulled?"

She blushed, twirling her braid around her index finger. "Sorry I'm such a trouble."

"It's a wonder you beat Dan at all." He mumbled.

"Who?" She blinked.

"Whatever she's called in your world. Future you?" Danny looked at her.

"Oh. Phantom." Danni nodded, glancing away. "She's insane. I blame her merging with Plasmius in the first place."

"Yeah, that and grief and anger pretty much ruined him." Danny nodded.

She looked at him. "So…I'm guessing that 'Daniel' is a girl in your world?"

"Yeah, goes by 'Dani with an i'." Danny nodded.

Danni nodded, sighing as she looked at the door. "How long you staying, James?"

"'As long as it has to', he said." Danny shrugged. "He'll let me know when it's time to go."

She nodded, then frowned as her ghost sense reacted. "Uh oh."

Danny sighed, the mist escaping his lips as well. "Trouble."

"Let's hope it's nothing too bad." She changed into Phantom and flew into the air, Danny following close behind.

"Well, well! It seems your new boy is still around after all!" Plasmius greeted as they joined him in the sky. "Tell me, how does the Foley boy feel about him?"

"Can you PLEASE stop implying we're anything together?" Danny formed an ecto-blast. "That is REALLY getting annoying!" He threw the blast at him, Plasmius dodging out of the way.

"You caught me off-guard the last time, but I can beat you this time!" Plasmius split his clones.

"Danni, stay behind me and do what I do." Danny said, then started to form a shield. Danni nodded, forming the other half so that they were in a protective bubble. The blasts came crashing down on them, and Danni winced as her weaker shield was hit. Danny frowned and then turned to her, pulling her close with his arms around her. "Don't worry. I won't let him touch you again."

**.**

"Danny…" She blushed, feeling his hands around her waist, one hand pressing against a sensitive spot on her side unintentionally. Should she tell him? No, she was enjoying this too much. Besides, if she told him he would take his hands away, and he had such nice, soft hands…

"Danni, are you listening?" James asked, frowning at her. "I asked if you learned to do the Ghostly Wail."

"Oh! The Banshee Scream! Yes!" She nodded.

"Whatever you wanna call it. The only way to topple him and his clones is to hit him hard with that attack, the both of us." James said, looking at the Plasmiuses outside the shield bubble, their attacks weakening the shield. "We only have one shot, and it has to work or we'll be too weak to fight back if they attack again."

"O-Okay." Danni nodded, blushing. "Uhm…you'll have to release me, though."

He nodded, frowning at her green cheeks. "What's going on with you _now_?" He asked impatiently.

"Uhm…nothing. Just…you're very attractive." She looked away, then took a deep breath.

"…Again, that is just weird. Who do I look like, Fun Danny? Not into that narcissistic stuff." James turned to their enemies, taking a deep breath.

They let them out, him the Wail and her the Scream. It let out a sound into the night sky that would be sure to fuel many nightmares for the people of Amity Park – and if anyone recorded it, it would make a great Halloween track.

Plasmius was thrown back with a cry of frustration, his clones disappearing and his body beaten by the attacks. His form flickered and then remained ghost, Plasmius forcing himself to not change.

"A clever trick, _boy_, but will it work so well the next time? I know you now!" Plasmius teleported away.

James sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, you really don't. Crazy fruitloop." He looked at Danni. "Let's go back in."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him as their shield dropped and they flew back to her room. She landed and reverted to human form, James leaning against the door once more to stand vigil as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately for Danny, it looks like Danni IS looking at "that narcissistic stuff". XD<br>Plasmius is being so dramatic, gooooosh.  
>Also, apparently Plasmius isn't the only one who knows about the braid-pulling, that guy who pulled her braids in school seems to be aware of it, too.<br>Danny's got his work cut out for him. XD  
>And, uh...did they forget to let Skulker out of the thermos? ~ Zone<strong>


	5. Snow and Ice

**Chapter Five: Snow and Ice**

* * *

><p>Plasmius fumed in his castle, glaring at the defective clone he'd created. "Daniel, come here." The boy froze and approached him, glancing to the side as he'd been taught. Plasmius tilted the boy's chin up, sighing at his fearful gaze. "Daniel, why do you look so fearful? I want your help with something. As you know, I desire my dear dandelion." He smiled fondly. "However, there is someone in my way. Will you be good to daddy and take him out?"<p>

The boy nodded, his gaze hardening as he changed into his Phantom form. "As you command, father."

"Good. You'll find him at her residence." Plasmius stroked the boy's white hair. "Bring back his head." He whispered, chuckling coldly. "And you'll be rewarded if you can bring my lovely dandelion as well."

Daniel Masters smirked. "Don't worry, father. I won't let you down."

Plasmius nodded, patting his shoulder. "I know you won't. Go, my faithful one, and bring me my young bride and the head of her knight!"

Daniel knelt down and then turned intangible, zipping through the ceiling and walls to leave Wisconsin and head for Amity Park.

**.**

"So, this is what you two do all day after school?" Danny asked, sitting cross-legged in the air. "Lie around on the bed and stare at each other?"

"Does he _have_ to be here?" Tucker cringed.

"What? Not like you're planning to have sex at _fourteen_, are you?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"He's protecting me." Danni smiled apologetically to Tucker.

"And what if we _are_?" Tucker retorted, sitting up and glaring at Danny.

"…Wow, really?" Danny sighed. "A little young for kids, isn't it?"

"There won't be _kids_!" Tucker sputtered.

"Could be." Danny shrugged. "Anyways, I think that you should wait until you're both, I dunno, in college?"

"It's really none of your—" Tucker was cut off by a blast shooting through the window, throwing him off the bed by the impact.

"Oh, great." Danni changed into Phantom form and Danny took an offensive position, his eyes widening when he saw the attacker.

There, outside the window, but a version of him that was two years younger than Danni. Twelve years old, just like Dani was to him. This must be… "Your clone?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Daniel." She hissed, her gaze hardening as she formed ecto-blasts.

Daniel smirked and beckoned to them before flying off. Danni followed, Danny right behind. They flew over the city, Danni firing at her male clone as they sped by a view that they didn't bother to see but what Danny did see was so familiar…

Danny gasped as he finally realized where they were going. "Danni, wait! This is a trap!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders and throwing up a shield around them. He got the shield up just in time, Plasmius and his clones appearing and firing on them. Daniel smiled smugly as they struggled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Give up, Dandelion!" Daniel taunted. "You're as good as dad's now!"

"Isn't he adorable?" Plasmius smiled proudly. "I'd say he's my finest achievement yet."

Danny glared at the clone, holding Danni close to him. "It's about to get very cold." He warned her quietly, then held up a hand. At first, nothing seemed to happen, and then snow began to fall. It fell harder and harder, bouncing off the shield and turning into damaging ice-balls that cut through the clones and Plasmius and Daniel's outfits and skin, the shield hard to see through the growing blizzard.

**.**

"Daniel!" Plasmius flew to him and put up a shield, knowing he wasn't too skilled at it himself yet. "Ice powers, like the yeti of the Far Frozen…_she_ can't use them, so why can he?" He murmured, holding the shivering boy close. "He can't keep this up forever, though, and it must be draining him to use this attack."

"F-Father…" Daniel shivered. "I thought…we knew all his moves?"

"Apparently not." Plasmius pursed his lips. "We'll have to wait out the storm." He wrapped his cape around the boy, glaring at the green bubble as the ice pelted his red one.

**.**

"J-J-James?" Danni breathed, looking at the sky. "W-Why is i-it s-s-s-_snowing_?"

"You saw me use ice against Skulker." Danny whispered, talking a strain on him now. "This is another power of mine…but it's painful to use it. So, I don't use it as often as the smaller attacks."

Danni turned to him. "Are you in pain?" She gently cupped his face in her hands. "James…you're so cold…"

"I'm spreading…my cold core's energy." He slumped to his knees, panting. "I can't…keep this up much longer. But they can't…be okay after all this."

She frowned. "You're me…So, we have the same powers, right?"

"Theo…retically. There could be…differences." He panted.

She knelt in front of him and cupped his cheek with both hands. "Take my energy to add to yours, then." She pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened as the two glowed white, the blizzard growing strong enough to cut through Plasmius' shield. They saw him say something they couldn't understand and then he teleported away with the clone. Danny groaned and slumped in her arms, the blizzard calming. "Let's…go home." He murmured.

She nodded, gently stroking his hair. "Good job today, James."

**.**

"And no one can explain the freak snowstorm that occurred in Wisconsin today." The TV reported. "The snow still hasn't melted, even though it's the dead of summer!"

"Gee, wonder what happened." Tucker glanced at Danny. Danny shrugged, an apologetic look on his face.

"What does it matter_ how_ he did it?" Jack asked. "That ghost was kidnapping my little princess!" He pulled Danni close, kissing her black hair.

Danni's family seemed to be getting used to his being there and protecting their daughter, but he found his latest trick had only made Maddie want him more, as she cornered him when Danni went to the bathroom. He had pinned him to her daughter's bed with the bracelet once again on his wrist and was forcing a kiss while fondling his body under the unzipped bodysuit when Danni came back in and let out a high-pitched shriek that left ringing still in his sensitive ghost ears.

"He killed summer for that area, though." Tucker frowned. "Can't you remove it?"

"It's supposed to be _gone_ already." Danny shrugged again. "Not sure why it isn't." He had a good idea, actually. The combined power from him and Danni must've increased the effects and it would take longer than a few days to clear up. Unfortunately, he didn't feel safe letting them know that Danni hadn't been kidnapped but had actually gone to fight when he'd done the snowstorm trick.

**.**

"It seems this 'James' has more tricks up his sleeves than I thought." Vlad said as he sat by the fireplace, Daniel napping in his lap. "I should proceed with caution. Clockwork was smart with this one." He scowled. "That meddling brat…"

"Nn…" Daniel shivered. Vlad frowned and gently adjusted the blanket draped over them. The snow was still on the ground outside, ice creeping up the windows and trying to get in. His poor clone couldn't handle the frigid temperatures, he knew, and he lifted him up and went to the master bedroom, laying him down on the bed and tucking him in under the thick blankets before putting more wood on the fire.

"How long can my fair dandelion stand behind her frigid knight before she can no longer bear the cold?" He asked, staring into the flames. "I must bring her into the warmth of my arms soon."

* * *

><p><strong>"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Okay, so it's just in Wisconsin. And maybe just the area of Vlad's place. Either way, no more summer for Vlad and Daniel. That's what you get for messing with Danny Phantom!<br>He'll address the kiss when he realizes it happened. Right now he's just tired. XD ~ Zone**


End file.
